Boy Meets World
Boy Meets World was a '90s sitcom TV show that aired on ABC's TGIF lineup from September 24, 1993 to May 5, 2000, along with Disney Channel. Boy Meets World follows a young Cory Matthews (portrayed by Ben Savage) as he navigated through the challenges of life. On May 5, 2014, Disney Channel began re-airing the series again after a seven-year absence, as a lead-in to Girl Meets World. Its spin-off, Girl Meets World, started airing on June 27, 2014. Plot In Season 1, the show followed sixth grader Cory Matthews and his best friend Shawn Hunter (portrayed by Rider Strong) as they both come across challenges in middle school, but are almost always able to overcome them. Most of the challenges tested Cory and Shawn's friendship. From Seasons 2-5, Cory, Shawn, Topanga (portrayed by Danielle Fishel), and Eric (portrayed by Will Friedle) were in high school. At this point, Cory and Shawn got more interested in girls, and Shawn eventually became a player like Eric. In this season, the romance between Cory and Topanga strengthened, Cory and Shawn faced more trials that threatened their friendship, and all the characters faced more serious matters, like sex, drugs, and life in general. In Seasons 6-7, Cory, Shawn and Topanga join Eric, Jack and Rachel, at Pennbrooke University.. Shawn and his half-brother Jack Hunter(portrayed by Matthew Lawrence) had to deal with the return of their father, Cory and Eric's mother Amy Matthews (portrayed by Betsy Randle) gave birth to another child, Shawn and his girlfriend Angela(portrayed by Trina McGee-Davis ) had relationship issues, as well as Cory and Topanga. In the final season, Cory and Topanga had split up but got back together and got married, Shawn and Angela faced their biggest obstacle in their relationship, and Eric went from stupid to insane—but in a good way. In the final episode, Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Shawn all moved to New York, where Girl Meets World is set to take place. Syndication Disney-ABC Domestic Television (sister company to Touchstone Television, now ABC Studios) currently handles the syndication rights to the series. Disney Channel edited many episodes that contained scenes with suggestive content deemed inappropriate for the channel's target audience of 7- to 14-year-olds. All 158 episodes aired during the series' initial run on the Disney Channel, however due to the adult subject matter and complaints from parents, Disney Channel removed three episodes from later airings: season five's "If You Can't Be with the One You Love..." (due to its depictions of underage drinking) and "Prom-ises, Prom-ises" (whose main storyline involves Cory and Topanga contemplating losing their virginity on the night of their prom), and season six's "The Truth About Honesty" (due to its sexual references). DVD releases Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (then known as Buena Vista Home Entertainment) released the first three seasons of Boy Meets World on DVD between 2004 and 2005. Because the sales figures did not meet the company's expectations, no further seasons were released. As of 2009, these releases had been discontinued and were out of print. On August 4, 2008, it was announced that Lionsgate Home Entertainment had acquired the rights to the series. They subsequently re-released the first three seasons on DVD on September 7, 2010, with the same special features from the original releases. Season 4 was released on December 7, 2010, season 5 was released on May 3, 2011, season 6 was released on July 5, 2011, and season 7 was released on October 4, 2011, completing the series' run on DVD. Ultimately, Lionsgate was able to release all seven seasons in almost a year's time. All seven seasons of the series are available for download at the iTunes Store. On November 5, 2013, Lionsgate released Boy Meets World: The Complete Collection on DVD in Region 1. The 22-disc set features all 158 episodes of the series as well as bonus features. Category:TV series